


Weak Link

by lysztomania



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lots of it, Siyeon gives up half her power to save Minji from certain death, but now she needs it back, but was it worth it?, evil Queen Siyeon, for power, or Siyeon kills the only person that she ever loved and that ever loved her, villain Siyeon, villains can't have weaknesses can they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysztomania/pseuds/lysztomania
Summary: Kill what makes you weak.Even if what makes you weak is the only person you love in this world.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Weak Link

Siyeon leans on the balustrade of the balcony as she  stares ahead: her kingdom bows down to her even in the quiet of the night.

A darkness similar to the one that has tainted her heart engulfs the castle, _her_ castle, which towers over the reign to build whom she has shed blood, sweat and tears (not hers of course).

There are no clouds in the sky, only t he moon dares challenge the queen, reflecting its light in her sharp eyes.

A lonely shiver runs down her spine, but it's not the light breeze caressing her skin that causes it.

She feels it in her bones, her senses tingle, warning her about the incoming threat.

She knows they're coming to take back what was always meant to be hers.

But she won't let them, not after everything she has done to get to where she is, not even if she's not as powerful as the last time she defeated them.

During the latest war she has been cursed, almost deprived of all her powers, but even in her undermined state, she's still able to feel the danger that looms over her realm.

Siyeon knows that even one small frailty would mean the end of her kingdom.

She's also aware that she currently does have a weak link.

But it's not the hex that worries her; it might have weakened her, but not as much as the woman with that warm gentle smile standing right behind her.

The only person that has managed to break down all the barriers she built around herself.

The only one who has tried to melt all the ice surrounding her heart, succeeding.

Minji: her blessing and her curse.

But Siyeon is the evil Queen and she has to live up to her name.

She can't let some random woman threaten to destroy everything she has always wanted, not now that she finally has it.

“It’s beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”

But it's not that easy to stay true to her thoughts, not when the brunette looks at her like she hung the stars in the sky.

Minji joins her at the balcony, enjoying and being the view; the moonlight shines upon her porcelain traits, highlighting the parts Siyeon loves the most about her: her warm eyes, her small nose, her sweet smile, her plump lips.

She has never looked more beautiful.

But Siyeon can't find the strength to look at her.

Or the words to reply, not when those damn tears are already starting to suffocate her.

_Why can’t you stop? I’m already weak as I am. Why did you have to make it worse?_

Instead of giving her an answer, Siyeon lets her lips do the talking, pressing them harshly and desperately against Minji’s.

She pours all the feelings she had unsuccesfully tried to suppress until that moment in that one last first kiss she allows herself to take.

She tells Minji everything she had always wanted to say: how beautiful she is, how glad she is to have met her, how much she resembles the sun, completing her moon.

How much they fit together.

She tells Minji she's the only person that has ever managed to make her feel truly happy.

And she always will be.

Because Siyeon knows there will be no happiness for her after this dreadful night.

The blonde wishes her magic could turn the moment into eternity, but when she'll have all the power to make it happen, it will be too late.

It barely lasts a second, the taste of blood invades her tongue in the blink of an eye.

_If only I hadn't stopped the carriage that day._

_If only I had left you bleed to death_ _on the battlefield_ _._

_If only I hadn’t fallen for you._

_Then I'd still have my powers._

_And I wouldn't have to do this._   
  
  


“I’m sorry” the blonde whispers, her forehead against Minji's, as she deepens the wound in the latter's stomach with her dagger "I must do this"

"I know" the brunette softly strokes Siyeon's hair, reassuring her.

Her smile never falters, never disappears.

Even as she holds the very blade that will cause her heart to cease beating in a few minutes. 

It stays there to show the other woman she doesn't hold it against her.

The look in her eyes is still the same: loving and caring and way too kind to deserve this end.

And Siyeon knows Minji doesn't deserve this.

But she had no choice.

“They’re coming and I can't defeat them like this. I can’t. I’m done for. I'm-I’m too weak now. And I absolutely need my powers back or-”

The older woman interrupts her hysterical desperate rant “It’s okay, Singnie. It’s okay” Minji’s hands cup her cheeks, wiping away the overflowing tears.

There she is once again: Minji, adding things to Siyeon’s list of firsts (and onlys).

Her first kiss.

Her first love.

Her first heartbreak.

And now the first person that has managed to make her cry.

Siyeon would have never thought a pain this unbearable could exist.

And she surely would have never thought she would feel it on her own skin.

"You make me too weak" she breathes through gritted teeth as she pushes the dagger deeper and deeper on the other woman's wound, avoiding her loving gaze.

Warm scarlet blood drips down Minji's lips to her chin until a droplet stains the very hand that triggered both hers and Siyeon's pain.

"Then go and be strong"

Minji still smiles at her, as if she isn't erasing every chance of being happy for the both of them, as if she isn't obliterating her future with her own hand.

As if she isn't taking her life, because, after all, taking is all Siyeon has ever known.

And she hates it, because she doesn't deserve this treatment.

She doesn't deserve Minji (she never has).

“Singnie...”

Siyeon hears the life slowly abandoning Minji’s body in the way she frantically calls her name “Yes?”

“Do it again. Kiss me again" a lone tear travels down her face, ruining the facade of apparent happiness behind her smile "Please”

So Siyeon does just that.

She kisses Minji like it's the last time.

Because it is.

Because there won't be another kiss, another chance, another day.

Minji entangles her hands deep in Siyeon's hair, holding her tight and as close as possible.

Until she has no strength left to do so.

Her arms fall to her sides, her body collapses to the ground and Siyeon follows, sobbing into her lover's chest.

"I love you Si..."

The moment Minji closes her eyes, Siyeon feels her body quivering, her powers finally returning to their master, to their original owner. 

Blood throbs wildly inside her veins, her bones overflow with raw energy, her muscles get filled with her long lost strength.

But when the transition process ends, she feels emptier and weaker than ever before.

The hole in her heart makes it hard to breathe.

Makes it impossible to exist.

And as she looks at Minji's dead body she wonders if this was really worth it.

As she looks at the only person that ever loved her she realizes it was never power what she had always wanted.

But it's too late now.

**Author's Note:**

> Short os based on one of my tweets where I was trying to explain (very dramatically) why I killed Minji in one of my aus  
> And I did it again...  
> The concept was actually "kill what you love before it makes you weak" and singji immediately popped into my head  
> I'm sorry Minji I swear I love you but... you're kinda perfect for angst  
> Hope you liked this short thingy  
> (Stream odd eye everywhere you can, share it with the fam so we can give deukae the recognition they deserve)  
> Have a good day/evening/night/life :)


End file.
